Managing large businesses may involve storing, aggregating, and analyzing large amounts of data. Many organizations use Enterprise Software Systems to manage almost every form of business data. For example, Enterprise Software Systems can provide business-oriented tools such as online shopping and online payment processing, interactive product catalogs, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, enterprise application integration, and Enterprise forms automation.
Many entities—both inside and outside of the Enterprise Software space—may deploy numerous applications that are made available to client systems through web interfaces or client-server relationships. In some cases, these applications may need to be perpetually available to clients, which may allow for very little down time. At the same time however, entities may need to provide periodic updates, upgrades, and patches to deployed applications. This may require various testing procedures to be run against the applications in order to verify that the upgrades, updates, and patches did not interfere with the normal operation of the applications. Therefore, improvements are needed in the art.